Garder le contrôle
by Lilou0803
Summary: Occlumentie : Contrôler ses émotions, discipliner son esprit... Même jusqu'à l'insoutenable. OS.


Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, merci à JK Rowling pour les avoir créés.

* * *

_**Garder le contrôle**_

**…**

_***Non !***_

D'abord, l'explosion, dans ma tête et dans ma poitrine. Je reste immobile sur le seuil, tétanisé. Mon cœur a cessé de battre, un froid mortel s'insinue jusque dans mes os. Et puis le vide, intersidéral, le noir absolu. Lorsque je retrouve l'usage de mes sens, un battement de cils, une éternité plus tard, rien n'a changé, je suis toujours debout et le cauchemar est toujours là. Je voudrais me réveiller, que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve de plus. Personne ne s'est retourné, personne ne s'est encore aperçu de ma présence. J'ai pourtant l'impression d'avoir hurlé. Je suis incapable de bouger, je refuse le tableau qui s'expose à mes yeux, je le rejette de toute la force de mon esprit. Un silence irréel semble planer sur l'immense salle, à peine troublé par quelques chuchotements et le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée, malgré la bonne vingtaine de personnes assises autour de la longue table.

Contrôle, concentration.  
Je m'oblige à prendre une longue respiration. Se remodeler un visage impassible, ne rien laisser paraître. Je ne peux pas me permettre un seul faux-pas, pas si près du but, pas après tout ce que j'ai déjà fait. Pourtant ce soir je préfèrerais mourir, m'écrouler là, ne pas avoir à franchir ce seuil maudit. Il ne faut pas que je regarde, que je LA regarde, flottant à mi-chemin du plafond, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses longs cheveux blonds pendant dans le vide. Je peux sentir la peur, sa peur, la peur de toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce. Elle transpire de la moindre molécule d'air, elle enfle comme le cri d'un désespoir sans fin qui semble faire écho au mien.

Je ne peux rien faire. Peut-être pourrais-je tenter un Confundo informulé pour l'aider à ne pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrive… Si je peux faire glisser discrètement ma baguette…

—Severus !

Trop tard, IL s'est aperçu de ma présence. Ne pas la regarder. Se concentrer sur un souvenir anodin.

« Je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdu.

Ne pas détourner les yeux, ne rien lui laisser paraître.

« Entrez, nous vous avons gardé une place. Quelles nouvelles m'apportez-vous ? »

—Ca aura lieu samedi prochain, à la tombée de la nuit.

Se concentrer sur la conversation. Ne pas la regarder. Je réponds, machinalement, je ne perçois même pas mes propres paroles. Je dois garder le contrôle. J'envie les autres, ils n'ont que peur, moi, je suis délivré de la peur, je voudrais pouvoir prendre sa place, mais je n'ai pas le droit.  
Il a pris la baguette de Lucius, il l'attire au-dessus de la table, et soudain son regard croise le mien, je peux y lire une terreur sans nom, et le reflet de ce qu'elle a vécu… Et c'est insupportable. Mon cœur éclate dans ma poitrine. Je ne dois pas… Je dois garder le contrôle.

—Severus !

—Non, pas ça ! Elle ne devrait pas pouvoir parler ! Les yeux du Maître ont quitté sa proie. Maintenant, c'est moi qu'il regarde… Je comprends qu'il veut m'éprouver. Encore. N'ai-je pas déjà assez prouvé mon allégeance avec la mort de Dumbledore ? Ne pas la regarder, garder le contrôle ! Je sens son esprit tenter de pénétrer le mien. Contrôle. Souvenir anodin. Il ne doit pas…

« Nous sommes amis ! »

Assez ! Arrêtez ça ! Charity, je te demande pardon, la haine dans mes yeux, le dégoût sur mon visage, ce n'est pas pour toi, je te le jure !

—Avada Kedavra !

C'est fini ! Elle est tombée sur la table comme un oiseau mort. La larme qui roule sur sa joue me déchire l'âme, mais je dois garder le contrôle.

—Nagini !

Le temps d'un battement de cœur, plus personne ne respire. En face de moi, Drago est pétrifié.

« Ton dîner. »

Non ! Il ne peut pas… Je regarde Drago. Il a planté son regard dans le mien, il est sur le point de craquer, je le sens, j'ai promis de le protéger, alors silencieusement, je m'efforce de lui insuffler le courage de continuer. Jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur ne nous libère enfin.

J'ai transplané sur une plage déserte, le bruit de l'océan a toujours eu un effet apaisant sur moi, mais cette nuit, c'est différent. Une boule enfle en moi, dans ma poitrine, dans ma gorge, j'étouffe ! Et soudain, la douleur explose, comme une libération. Je crie, longtemps, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Je tombe à genoux sur le sable, épuisé. Je sanglote sans honte, les larmes inondent mes joues, coulent dans ma bouche. Je n'en peux plus de supporter tout ça. Ce n'est pas la première exécution à laquelle j'assiste, mais c'était peut-être celle de trop. Charity était innocente, elle n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche, elle croyait à la paix, à la tolérance, elle n'aurait jamais dû mourir. Pas pour ça, pas comme ça ! Je me sens vide, glacé, je sais que ce froid ne me quittera plus jamais. Je regarde les vagues. La mort serait une telle délivrance… Mais je n'ai pas le droit, je n'ai pas terminé ma mission.  
Je dois continuer.  
Avancer.  
Garder le contrôle…  
Jusqu'au bout...

Jusqu'à la fin.

**FIN**


End file.
